


8: Clamour

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anxiety, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lucia appears briefly, M/M, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui is getting anxious about his announcing his engagement.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	8: Clamour

Kamui found himself pacing back and forth within the Seat of the Lord Commander, hands wringing tightly about each other, nails subconsciously picking at the bridge between skin and scales. Long had they planned this. Long had he had time to prepare himself. Yet now the day was finally upon them, all of the mental preparations Kamui had done may well have not happened, for the moment he glanced outside the window to see the gathering crowd upon first entering the room, the anxiety that he had kept at bay hit him like a tidal wave. 

So lost in his spiralling thoughts, Kamui didn’t hear the knock at the door, nor the call of his name. It was only when a hand took hold of his shoulder and he instinctively went to elbow his ‘attacker’ that he realised Aymeric had come to get him.

“I would ask if you’re alright, however it’s clear to me that you aren’t,” Aymeric’s expression was soft, eyes full of concern as he took Kamui’s hands in his own, rubbing soft circles into them as he mulled over his options, “If you aren’t comfortable announcing it to the public yet I’m happy to delay it.” Aymeric looked up into Kamui’s eyes, “I only suggested the idea as we have no clue what lies ahead for you, or where your adventures may take you…” The elezen’s brows creased, opening and closing his mouth a few times before continuing, “When you collapsed before Zenos, I feared the worst, and when you didn’t awake like the others did I-” Aymeric’s breath caught in his throat, shivering from the memory, and the nightmares that had haunted him.

“No, I’m happy to go through with it, I promise,” Kamui said, not wanting Aymeric to lose his own composure, “It’s the first time I’ve had to do such an announcement is all - and the fact that you have such fame attached to you makes me… nervous is all.”

At this Aymeric’s head shot up, searching Kamui’s expression for a sign that this was a joke. “You… You truly feel so nervous over  _ my _ position here in Ishgard?” Aymeric’s form relaxed, “Kamui, my dear, my  _ love _ , you are one of the Warriors of  _ Light _ , known across not just this realm but another too, and you are heralded as a hero on  _ both _ .” A shy smile made its way onto Aymeric’s face, “I suppose it’s only fair we feel nervous about our relationship with our respective positions though...”

Before either of the men could speak, a sharp knock distracted them, “If you intend to announce it today, then I suggest you hurry - the crowd is beginning to clamour for attention from any and every one who passes through the entrance.” Lucia called from behind the door.

The couple looked to each other, nodding in unison.

“We’ll be right out.” Aymeric said over his shoulder. 

“Lucia?” Kamui called out, catching a curious look from Aymeric.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for putting up with us.”

A snort of laughter was heard for a moment, before a cough as Lucia recomposed herself, “Just doing my duty, Sers.”

**Author's Note:**

> highkey wanted to write more for this but ngl, my fingers are a bit sore and my brain achey qwq


End file.
